Astral
by Madness King 19
Summary: Sequel to The Gift of a Fairy's Life; AU, after the second movie; After the Pixie Dust Tree regains its strength from the blue Pixie Dust, a fairy arrives with powers greater than anyone, possibly even more powerful than Queen Clarion herself. I only own the plot and my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is people, the sequel to The Gift of a Fairy's Life. So, who's ready for the power of Astral? R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The fairies and sparrow men had just arrived at the Pixie Dust Tree, carrying loads of blue pixie dust however they could. They carried it up to the center of the Tree, where a pool of pixie dust was and began to pour it in. For the time had come for the Autumn Revelry, the start of autumn, and also when the time comes to replenish the Pixie Dust Tree's strength with the blue pixie dust. Among the group of fairies and sparrow men was Tinker Bell, the one who was selected to make this Autumn Revelry's scepter. Even though she had broken the moonstone by accident, her quick thinking allowed her to make a scepter that created more blue pixie dust than any other scepter before it. She was currently by the pool of pixie dust, pouring some of the pixie dust into the pool with the help of Terrence, a Dust-talent sparrow man.

Tinker Bell sighed, a sad look on her face, and Terrence asked her what was wrong.

"It's just..." she reached into her bag, pulling out the glass butterfly. It remained dim ever since David sacrificed his life to save the Tree. "I just wish David were here to see this." A single tear fell off Tinker Bell's cheek, falling into the pixie dust pool. Terrence knew that Tinker Bell liked David, but since his sacrifice, he had tried to cheer her up.

"I'm sure that wherever he is," Terrence said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "he's happy and smiling." Tinker Bell smiled a bit too, a few more tears falling. Terrence looked up at the Tree, and noticed something near the spout where the pixie dust came out. "Hey Tink, what does that look like to you?" Tinker Bell looked up to where Terrence said, and squinted her eyes. Circling the flowing pixie dust, there seemed to be a clump of blue pixie dust. The other fairies took notice as well, and Tinker Bell strained to see what it was. The clump began to fall, slowly circling around.

Queen Clarion came up beside Tinker Bell and Terrence, and silently said, "It can't be." The clump left its orbit around the pixie dust flow and went closer to the three. Tinker Bell noticed the glass butterfly began to glow. She held it out in front of her, the glow growing brighter and brighter as the clump got closer. The clump of blue pixie dust touched one of the glass legs, and a brilliant light flashed, causing everyone to shield their eyes, and Tinker Bell to drop the glass butterfly. Once the light had finally gone down, Tinker Bell looked down and noticed the butterfly was still intact, but now it was filled with blue pixie dust. She picked it up carefully, afraid it could break if she dropped it again. She looked inside the glass butterfly, noticing the blue pixie dust swirling inside.

Suddenly, a sound was carried through Pixie Hollow by the wind. A baby's first laugh. "Everyone, head to the arrival chamber. I will be with you shortly." Everyone began to leave, and Queen Clarion sat at the edge of the pixie dust pool. She placed a hand on the surface, closing her eyes. She moved her hand over the surface of the pool, and her eyes shot open. She quickly flew to the arrival chamber, where all new fairies and sparrow men go to find their talent. Queen Clarion arrived just as the petals of a Myosotis sylvatica, Forget-me-not, fell to the floor. The petals shifted, and a sparrow man lifted his head up. Queen Clarion calmed herself, and went over to the sparrow man.

"Welcome to Pixie Hollow, I am Queen Clarion," she said. The sparrow man turned to her, and she almost gasped. _'Same clothes, same eyes, it can't be him.'_

The sparrow man stood up, and said "Nice to meet you Queen Clarion." Queen Clarion nodded and moved behind him.

"Now, let's see those wings," she said, then thought to herself, _'I won't be certain until I see his wings.'_ She placed a hand on his back, and surprisingly, there weren't any wings. "It seems you have no wings. This has only happened once before. For now, let's find your talent." She extended her hand, and the same ten mushrooms grew again, but different fairies came down this time. There were still the Tinker, Animal, Garden, Fast-flying, Dust, Light, Ice, and Water-talents, but instead of Nursing and Storytelling, came Storm and Music. "These items represent a certain talent. All you have to do is walk up to one of them, and if it is your talent it will glow. If it isn't, the item will lose it's glow and you may try again."

The sparrow man took a step forward, and many of the talents already lost their glow, evaporated, or fell apart. Everyone gasped, and Queen Clarion thought to herself, _'Now for the true test.'_ Only two remained: the Storm's Thunderbolt, and the Tinker's Hammer. He moved to the Thunderbolt, and extended a hand towards it. The Thunderbolt reacted, branching out to the sparrow man's hand. The sparrow man was shaking a bit, and the Thunderbolt exploded into several smaller ones. The sparrow man looked up at the Storm-talents, noticing some of them were shaking their heads.

He sighed, and turned to the Tinker's Hammer, right next to where the Storm's Thunderbolt was. He stepped over to it and grasped it. It began to glow, and the sparrow man smirked. He looked up to the Tinker-talents, noticing Tinker Bell. He winked at her, who blushed, and turned his attention back to the hammer. To everyone's surprise, the hammer lost its glow, and the sparrow man dropped it. Queen Clarion's expression turned grim, and she flew to the sparrow man.

"Again, this has only happened once before. For this to happen twice, it is almost impossible."

The sparrow man smiled, and said, "I believe we both know what my real talent is." He turned to the Tinkers and focused on Tinker Bell. He pointed a finger at her and said, "**T'ifractal l'trevial** (tea-frack-tuhl le-tree-vee-ahl)!" Tinker Bell's bag suddenly began to float, and dropped into her lap when the glass butterfly came out. It slowly floated over to the sparrow man, who extended his hand and grabbed it out of the air. He turned to Queen Clarion and smirked, and Queen Clarion knew who this sparrow man was.

"David?"

The sparrow man's smirk grew, and he crushed the glass butterfly in his hand.

* * *

**Which David has Queen Clarion identified? Will it be the David we all know and love, or will it be the David who uses Shadow Magic? Leave a review, get a shout out. R&R, PM, and hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, so I finally got chapter 2 done. Sorry for the long wait, but I've been getting a bit lazy due to my frequent tiredness and infrequent update times. So, the shout-outs first:**

**fanfictionlover02: hope all you want, but you're in for a surprise...**

**rosetta and sled: I can't say anything about the shadow question, but I'm glad you like the sequel so far.**

**Guest: I can't answer your questions, but like I said to fanfictionlover02, you're in for a surprise. And, no, I have not seen the third Cinderella movie.**

**R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

The entire chamber started going into an uproar, mostly over which David it was; the one who corrupted the Tree, or the one who saved it. David turned and Queen Clarion noticed the butterfly wings again, this time blue colored instead of gold. She grasped the wings and pulled, and everyone was immediately silenced.

The wings grew into the familiar shape of a monarch butterfly, but instead of turning gold, they turned blue. David's arrival garment did not change much, adding orbs of light to the fabric as well as the wings.

Everyone stared in awe, and Queen Clarion said, "Everyone, you may leave now." Reluctantly, the fairies and sparrow men began to leave, but Tinker Bell secretly stayed behind. Queen Clarion and the Ministers of Seasons stood in front of David, and Queen Clarion asked, "David, is that really you?"

David nodded, and said, "It's good to see you again Queen Clarion. I have finally found my unique talent. My true talent."

"And what might that be?" The Minister of Autumn asked.

"The Astral-talent," Queen Clarion whispered. The Ministers turned to her, completely surprised.

"T-the Astral-talent?" The Minister of Winter asked.

"That's impossible!" the Minister of Spring exclaimed. "An Astral-talent has not been seen in Pixie Hollow since, well, the beginning of Pixie Hollow!"

David looked in the direction of Tinker Bell, and said, "Tink?" The Ministers and Queen Clarion turned to where David was looking at, and saw Tinker Bell coming down from where she was previously hidden.

"David?" she asked quietly. David took a few steps forward before Tink flew straight for him, catching him in a hug. "David, it really is you," she said, eyes already in tears.

David returned the hug, and said, "I missed you, my time in the Tree allowed me to see what you had gone through. I wish I had been there to help." Tinker Bell released him, planting a kiss on his cheek, and said, "You were with me." David smiled, and the Minister of Autumn cleared his throat, catching their attention.

"Well David, its good to have you back."

David smiled, letting go of Tinker Bell, and said, "Good to be back."

"I am curious about one thing," the Minister of Summer asked, "how were you able to come back the way a new fairy arrives?"

David smirked and said, "I chose to come back this way. I felt that this way, it wouldn't raise too many questions."

"You also said, 'your time in the Tree'," the Minister of Autumn said, "what did you mean by that?"

"When I sacrificed myself, my spirit remained within the Pixie Dust Tree, like many other Magic-talents before me and Queen Clarion. The outcast David's soul also stayed in the Tree when I defeated him, but he used that to bring Shadow Magic to the Tree so he could corrupt it. Thankfully, I was able to defeat him using my the power of my true talent before he could cause any irreparable damage."

The Ministers began to talk between themselves, and Queen Clarion went over to David. "It really is good to have you back. You felt like a son to me."

David smiled, and said, "That means a lot to me Queen Clarion. But I still have no desire to rule Pixie Hollow. I'm afraid that task will lie with the next Magic-talent who comes to Pixie Hollow." Queen Clarion nodded and went back to the Ministers.

"Well then, Welcome back to Pixie Hollow, David." David smiled and they began to leave. David followed for a few steps before stopping and turning around. He looked around the Arrival Chamber, as if looking for something.

"David?" Tink called to him. "What is it?"

"I could have sworn I heard a...never mind." He shook his head and rejoined Tink and the others.

* * *

Over a desolate wasteland north of Pixie Hollow, blowing in the breeze, was a small collection of petals. The petals were large and black, having come from a Black Orchid, and soon dropped into the murky waters that lay beyond the wasteland. The petals sank and, after a few seconds, bubbles began to rise. Small and few at first, they grew in size and number as a sparrow man surfaced. He gasped for air, scrambling to stay above water. He climbed onto a nearby rock, and took in greedy gulps of air. He looked up to see where he was, and an evil grin spread across his face.

He stood and said, **"S'riae t'nos **(Sree-ae tea-nohs)**."** The stone began to crack until a portion of it began to split away and carry the sparrow man to the top of the cliff behind him.

He stepped off, and said, "Poor, poor David. Your time in the Tree has not given you anything in return. Knowledge, power, nothing. So now I see that you don't fully understand nature, because one law dictates all the others." He walked to the edge of the cliff, looking out at the storm clouds forming around the far cliff.

"There can be no good without evil," he raised a hand, covered in a black, sand-like substance, "and light cannot exist without shadows." He pointed his hand at the far cliff and the black substance shot towards it like a bolt of lightning. The sparrow man began to laugh, evil coming off the very sound of the noise, as the substance grew in quantity, spreading all over the cliff.

* * *

**OH! I totally faked you out! Both Davids have returned! But questions still remain: What powers does our David's true talent posses, and what diabolical plan does the shadow David have in store for Pixie Hollow? R&R, PM, and hold on to your helmets.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with two new chapters! I've been playing Call of Duty at college, so now I'm thinking of making a CoD Black Ops II story; Zombie version. I just have to put some thoughts together. Anyways, two new reviews so far, so shout-outs:**

**i luv milarion: Like I said to fanfictionlover02, big surprise**

**Melrian: If you haven't read "The Gift of a Fairy's Life" yet, read it first. Trust me, you'll understand it better.**

**Now, R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, Queen Clarion found David levitating in front of the pool of pixie dust. He was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed, hands on his knees. Queen Clarion joined him, and his eyes slowly opened. "Queen Clarion, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I felt a disturbance. Something is wrong."

"I sensed it as well, but I'm afraid my vision is just as clouded as yours." David unfolded his legs and touched the ground, "I do know, however, that something has gone terribly wrong." David looked at the pool of pixie dust, as if he expected something to happen, "Something..." his words trailed off, and he looked away from the pixie dust pool and began walking away. He and Queen Clarion flew down to the tree's base, and David asked, "How have things changed in Pixie Hollow since my absence? My vision while in the tree was limited, so something might have occurred without my knowing."

"Not much," Queen Clarion replied, "but for some reason, my ability to communicate with the Tree has been severed. That is, until you returned." David looked away and saw Tinker Bell flying towards them.

"Queen Clarion, I must speak with you later." Queen Clarion nodded and flew back up the Tree, and David turned to Tinker Bell.

Once she landed in front of him, she said, "Hey David, how's your first day back in Pixie Hollow?"

"It was fine, but I sense something may have gone wrong."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but something bad has happened." Tinker Bell thought for a moment, but was interrupted by someone calling her name. "Tink!"

Tinker Bell and David looked to see Rosetta and the others flying over to them, and David said, "Please excuse me, I have to meditate; try to figure out what has gone wrong." He turned back to the Tree, but was struck with an intense feeling of pain. He fell to the ground, holding his head in one hand.

"David? What's wrong?"

David stood, and said, "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Fallin' to the ground doesn't look like nothin'," Rosetta said.

David stood, and said, "No, it was..." His sentence trailed off, and he blinked slowly. When his eyes reopened, his normal eyes were replaced with black, shimmering lights glowing inside. Tinker Bell waved a hand in front of his face, and he blinked a few times, eyes returning to normal after a few times.

"David, are you alright?" Tinker Bell asked.

David shook his head violently and said, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, for one thing your eyes turned into miniature star maps," Fawn said.

"Uh, I need to meditate. Bye Tink." He flew away before they could stop him, and he flew back up to the top of the Tree. Tink and the others watched as he disappeared, leaving a trail of blue pixie dust behind.

"He's not the same David we knew," Silvermist said, catching some of the blue pixie dust in her hands. "You don't think it could be-"

"No, it can't," Tinker Bell said, turning to them. "I know he's our David. The one who saved the Tree, not destroyed it."

"How can you be so sure?" Iridessa asked.

"I just know," Tinker Bell said. "I just..." Her words trailed off, doubt now beginning to form in her mind.

* * *

David arrived at the pool of pixie dust and sat cross legged. He began levitating, a sign he was about to go into deep meditation. He opened his eyes and found himself back in the Hall of Voices, the golden room with light orbs all around. He looked around until he found Queen Amanda, facing away from him. He walked over to her, and she said, "Hello David, back so soon?"

"I seek guidance, Queen Amanda." He stood next to her, and she turned to him.

"You, an Astral-talent, needs guidance?"

David chuckled, "Even Astral-talents need help. I sensed a disturbance."

Queen Amanda nodded, and said, "Yes, I have sensed it as well."

"Darkness." Queen Amanda nodded, and David asked, "Is this possible? The outcast was destroyed."

"So were you."

David nodded, and said, "He'll be at the Shadow Cliffs then?"

"Yes, he must regain strength first. What better place to regain Shadow Magic than a place where Shadow Magic lives."

"Then should I face him now?"

"No, his power by now is too strong. All you can do is become stronger as well."

"Meditation?"

"No, you must seek out the Teachers of Astral and learn from them."

"And I have to find them on my own?"

"Indeed."

David sighed, "Never easy." Queen Amanda smiled, and nodded.

David turned and walked away, and Queen Amanda said, "One last thing." David stopped, and Queen Amanda said, "Tell Queen Clarion that I was right about her." David nodded and disappeared. He opened his eyes and touched the ground.

He sensed the presence of another fairy, and said, "I know you're there, Tink." He turned to see Tinker Bell fly down from her hiding spot among the leaves.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have my ways." Tink flew down in front of him and smiled.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah." David smiled, then blinked slowly again. His eyes were once again replaced with the glowing lights and black background, this time falling over onto his side.

"David?" Tinker Bell turned him over, and saw his lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. Tink looked around, and flew away. She flew to Tinker's Nook, the Sunflower field, the Autumn Woods; everywhere she went, she gathered her friends and searched for Queen Clarion, only succeeding in the former. They all flew to the Pixie Dust Tree, Tinker Bell urging them on. When they arrived, they found him standing in front of the pool.

They all touched down, and Vidia said, "He looks fine to me."

David levitated a little off the ground and turned. His eyes were still glowing, and he was now speaking in the odd language, loudly and clearly.

"What's he saying?" Fawn asked, hiding behind Iridessa. His head snapped in their direction, scaring them all. David raised a hand, and pointed at them.

**"A great darkness has been unleashed,"** he spoke in a strong, other-worldly voice.

**"The Astral-talent will need to grow stronger, and he will require your help,"** he spoke in another, more soothing voice.

**"The powers of the astral bodies must be gathered, or this world will crumble into shadows,"** he spoke, this time, as if his voice was being echoed. His eyes flashed, and the others screamed.

Tink was the first to open her eyes, and saw they were surrounded by stars. Flashes of light swirled around them, one blue and one black. The blue light was being struck by the black several times, and dissipated to show David, badly beaten. Tinker Bell tried to rush over to him, but was cut off by the black light. It slowed down, and Tinker Bell saw a sparrow man inside, with a half decayed face. The black light sped up again, going higher into the air. It stopped, and the sparrow man was revealed.

It was sickening just to look at him; his entire body looked rotted, his face was half skin, half everything underneath, and his wings were black and shaped like a bat's. The sparrow man charged at the weakened David, and before he could reach him, they began to fall. They fell onto the floor of the Tree, and groaned in pain. Tink looked up to see David unconscious, and stood.

"What has happened?" she heard, seeing Queen Clarion approaching them.

"Queen Clarion," Tinker Bell said, uneasily, "David...he..." Tinker Bell couldn't finish, and she fell to the floor as well.

* * *

**Oh man, can you say cliffhanger? Don't worry, I said double update, so you won't have to wait long. R&R, PM, and it's good to be back.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Double update! R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Tinker Bell woke up feeling sore. She rubbed her forehead with her hand and tried to sit up. She looked around and noticed she was in the infirmary. She looked around and noticed Fawn, Vidia and Iridessa were awake, while Rosetta and Silvermist were still unconscious. She looked to her right and saw David, also unconscious. She turned and stood, struggling to move to David. She finally reached him and sat down on a stone stool next to him. Vidia, Fawn and Iridessa flew over as well, and stood at the end of the stone block.

"What happened?" Fawn asked.

"First David starts talking in that weird language," Iridessa said, "then we see him fighting with a bat, sparrow man, thing."

"Whatever it was," Vidia said, "it was downright ugly."

They heard a small groan, and they saw Silvermist was waking up. Fawn and Iridessa flew over to her, and Tinker Bell held David's hand. It felt warm, like the heat of a fire during the winter, and said, "David, please wake up. We need you, now more than ever." Rosetta began to wake up as well, and Vidia joined the others. Tinker Bell tightened her grip on David's hand, and felt a twinge. She looked at David's face and saw his eye twitch, and called everyone else over. David's eyes opened, and he looked around.

"Ugh, where am I?" he asked, raising a hand to his head. Tinker Bell immediately hugged him, and he groaned in response.

"It's good to see you're awake, David," Tinker Bell said, releasing him from her grip.

"Good to be awake," he replied. He sat up and said, "What happened? What did you see?" The group took turns explaining the "vision" they shared, and David closed his eyes in thought.

"So, what does it mean?" Tinker Bell asked.

David kept his eyes shut, and said, "'A great darkness', no doubt it's the outcast. 'Grow stronger and require your help', that's a bit more complicated. 'Powers of the astral bodies', that's what has me stumped."

"What do you mean?" Vidia asked. "Your an Astral-talent, shouldn't you know what this means?" David opened his eyes and looked at Vidia.

"For your information, the astral bodies are the sun, moon, and stars, literally millions of miles away. How do I obtain their power when they're so far away, huh?"

Vidia stepped back, and Iridessa said, "Wait, Light-talent fairies can capture sunlight, wouldn't that be gathering the power of the sun?" David thought for a moment, and shook his head no.

"It wouldn't be that simple. Also, I had a vision of my own. There were several glyphs, symbols and strange letters, flashing in front of my eyes. I saw a giant stone, covered in the glyphs surrounded by fog. Then, I saw three symbols in particular." He asked for a quill, and Fawn handed him one. He turned his arm over and began to draw.

The first started as a circle, with four triangles encompassing it, followed by four more triangles between them.

The second also started as a circle, with three claw-like markings surrounding it.

And the third, starting as a circle as well, had a swirl pattern within a circle, along with eight curved lines.

Once he had finished, he showed the symbols to the others, and Iridessa gasped. "I recognize those, they were in a book I was reading earlier this month."

"Do you still have it?" David asked. Iridessa nodded, and David said, "My body still needs to rest, it probably got more strained than your's. You'll have to bring the book here." Iridessa nodded, and she, along with Fawn, Rosetta and Silvermist, left to find it.

"Vidia, I need you to find Queen Clarion. Tell her about the visions and ask for her to find me as soon as possible." Vidia nodded and flew through the doors.

"What about me?" Tinker Bell asked.

"I just need you to stay here. I need to know you're still here." David held Tinker Bell's hand and smiled.

"David, I'm scared."

David put his other hand on top of hers, and said, "Don't worry. Once we figure out how to get the astral bodies' power, we'll have nothing to worry about."

Tinker Bell placed her other hand on top of his, and said, "It's not that. It's just, what if we lose you again?" David was about to say something, when Queen Clarion came in.

She approached the two, who separated their hands, and said, "David, I was told by Vidia that you and the others had two separate visions. These visions trouble me."

David sat up straight, and said, "I know, but we must have faith in ourselves and each other. If we don't, what else do we have?" Queen Clarion nodded, and Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Rosetta came back.

Iridessa was holding a book, and said, "Here it is." She handed the book to David, and she opened it to a page with a drawing of an obelisk on it.

"Here, according to this book, a sparrow man ventured south of Pixie Hollow, farther than anyone had ever traveled, and he found this giant stone." David moved a hand over the drawing, noting the crudely drawn symbols. "He could never figure out what the symbols meant, as there were no previous glyphs that even looked similar to known symbols." David nodded, and pointed at a glyph that was semi-clear.

"This glyph, it's one of the symbols I saw. Once I'm fully rested, I need to find that stone."

"No, you can't," Silvermist said, "what if you lose your way, or what if you run into that sparrow man?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

Queen Clarion dismissed the others, and she said, "David, something is troubling you?"

David nodded, "I didn't tell them about my entire vision." He shook his head, "It's just too horrible."

"I must leave you for now, but I'll be back. We'll talk more then." David nodded, and David was left alone with the Nursing-talents and his thoughts.

_'Shadow magic...no, it can't happen. Not here. I won't allow it.'_ David pulled his legs up, and placed a hand on either of them. **"Li-ah **(Lee-ah)**!" **His hands began to glow, and pulsing waves of light emanated from him. The light extended to all of the fairies and sparrow men in the infirmary. David kept the spell going, making the waves of light move faster, until it was constant.

Then it began to recede, going back into David. The others began to sit up, fully healed and feeling great. Some even flew straight out of their beds, much to the dismay of the Nursing-talents. But David was the only one who felt weaker. He used so much power, his body couldn't take it, and he fell back onto the block, unconscious.

* * *

Further north, the ocean beat against cliffs as black as the midnight sky. Among the cliffs was a structure, which barely even started to form. Standing on top of the cliffs was the outcast, watching the structure begin to take shape. He looked into the sky, and a wide, evil smile began to spread across his face.

"As light and dark struggle for dominance, one must realize that neither can survive without the other. Yet as the light of hope begins to flicker, chaos and fear shall take its place, plunging the world into darkness forever. Never to see that light again." The outcast walked to the edge of the cliff and held his hands out towards the structure. Shadow magic began to spread from his back to his arms, shooting out jets of a black, almost flame-like substance, striking the structure and furthering it's construction.

* * *

**Oh man, this is just too good. So, will David be able to collect the powers of the sun, moon and stars before the outcast can grow too strong? Or will the outcast succeed in plunging the world into Pixie Hollow? R&R, PM, and so good to be back!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It is the Fallen Author 19, back with the 5th chapter in "Astral"! I will admit, this story has been off to a good start. Yes, it is dark for a Tinker Bell fic, but I'm the author here. To be honest, I couldn't figure out how to connect David waking back up after using the spell, but I finally finished. And, this is where it gets most epic, because not only does the search for the powers of the sun, moon, and stars begin, but...you'll have to read on.**

**Guest: Oh, you have no idea what I'm planning.**

**Melrian: Yes, and it will be in the story when they go for the final one, but you'll be surprised at how I put it in.**

**17jkarlmorin: This comment gave me the morale boost I needed to complete this chapter. Thank you.**

**R&R, PM, and Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

David woke with a start and sat up slowly. He looked around and saw the infirmary was almost completely empty except for a few Nursing-talents. He remembered healing himself and then passing out, nothing else. He got off the stone block and flew out of the infirmary, thinking about the adventure ahead of him.

_'I have to find these glyphs, or else Pixie Hollow and everyone in it will...no, I can do this.'_ He flew as fast as he could towards the Tree, trying to avoid the eyes of the others. He flew up to the pool of Pixie Dust, and found the knot that went inside the Tree. He touched the knot and it opened to reveal the passageway.

As he made his way towards his previous room, he thought to himself, _'It feels like forever since I've been here, but I can still remember the way.'_ He found the knot that led to his old room and touched it. The room was exactly the same way it looked the last time he was here; a little untidy with scrolls on the bed. He walked over to the knot that revealed the closet and opened it. Inside, like he had expected, were his "adventure clothes", as he called them, and his bag. He touched the clothes and they disintegrated into dust, slowly flowing over him once again.

He closed his eyes, and thought to himself, _'I'm doing the right thing.'_ He opened his eyes and noticed his clothes were different. Although the design was significantly the same, save for the extra padding in his shoulders, chest and back areas, the coloration was what had changed the most. Instead of the original yellow and red, it was now completely white with blue trim. He grabbed his bag and looked inside. There were supplies inside, and it seemed that the bag had been enchanted to hold a lot more items, so there was most likely other supplies below these. He wrapped it around his shoulder, and took in a deep breath. He turned around and walked towards the knot, thinking about his upcoming journey. He touched the knot, and went straight out, only to run into Queen Clarion.

David backed up in surprise, and Queen Clarion asked, "David? What are you doing here?" She noticed his clothes, and she sighed. "You're going, aren't you?" David looked down at the ground, and nodded. Queen Clarion stepped into the room, David stepping back to allow her inside. David sat on his bed and prepared for whatever Queen Clarion was about to say to him. "David," she started, walking over to him. David tensed up, thinking she might place a spell on him that would wipe his memory or prevent him from leaving. Instead, Queen Clarion held out a hand to him which he looked at. David reluctantly took it, and she pulled him to his feet. Then Queen Clarion hugged David, which he was surprised at. "I only ask that you be safe. We lost you once, please don't let us lose you again."

David was still stunned, but returned the hug. "I promise," he replied. Queen Clarion let go of him, and took off a necklace she had been wearing. There was a pendant attached, about half the size of his fist, with three white gems in an upside down triangle.

"Take this, I know it will help you." David took the necklace and wrapped it around his neck, thanking Queen Clarion. Queen Clarion stepped aside, and David walked out of the room. He made his way through the passageway and out of the tree. He began heading south, where the direction of the obelisk was, and decided to walk for now so he could conserve his pixie dust. He began making his way through the Summer Glade, which was south of the Tree, when he stopped.

_'Oh for crying out loud,'_ David thought to himself. **"Wid'nar (wihd-nahr)."** A strong gust of wind began to blow, and from behind, David heard a few startled screams. He turned around to see Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, and, surprisingly, Sunbeam. "Go back, all of you," David said, quite annoyed. Tinker Bell was the first to get up, and rushed up to him.

"As if," she said determinedly, "we won't let you go alone."

"And who's to say you are qualified to travel with me? No offence, but having all of you come along would only slow me down." The others began to object, but David said, "I say that because I don't want anyone to get hurt, especially you Tink." Tinker Bell still objected, and David sighed. "Tink don't make me force you to stay, because I will."

"I don't care, I am still going and you can't say otherwise."

David sighed once again, and whispered a few words. Tinker Bell was then suddenly picked up and pushed back, landing on her back with a small thump. Tinker Bell got back up, and David said, "Please, don't." Tinker Bell ran up to him, and David whispered the words again, this time stopping her and lifting her up. "I will say again, turn back." Tinker Bell struggled against the powerful force that was keeping her in place, but to no avail. David once again pushed her back, causing her to fall on her back harder than the last time. Tinker Bell, ever resistant, still got back up, this time running towards David. David whispered the words again, stopping Tinker Bell completely. "Please don't make me throw you again." Tinker Bell wouldn't give up, and, using all the strength she had, pushed against the spell being used on her, and stepped forward.

"I...said..." she struggled to say, taking a few more steps forward, "I'm going...with you..." Tink finally reached David, and struggled to place a hand on his shoulder. "And there's...nothing you can do...that will...stop me." Tinker Bell looked ready to collapse, and David closed his eyes, sighing.

"Fine," he said, releasing the spell on her. Tink almost stumbled forward, and David said, "But only because your willpower is strong, and you'll need it for this journey." Tinker Bell smiled, and they turned to leave.

"I'm coming too," Sunbeam said.

David resisted the urge to use the spell on her, and said, "Fine, but everyone else go back!" Sunbeam joined the two as they walked through the glade, and the others made their way back to Pixie Hollow.

* * *

To the north, the group of three was being watched through a crystal ball. "What have we here," a dark and ominous voice spoke. A figure walked around the ball, which rested on a midnight black pedestal. "David and two puny fairies, making their way south to the ancient obelisk."

A screeching roar echoed, alerting the outcast of his approaching pets. "Oh David, if only you could see what I have seen. I have seen the future, after our final clash." The outcast chuckled evilly, "Oh the future does not favor you, young David. For the future I have foreseen is nothing but darkness."

The screeches grew louder, and the sound of several wing beats could be heard. The outcast looked around him, noticing the five pairs of glowing yellow eyes.

_**"Shar'kata no," the outcast spoke to them, pointing to the crystal ball, "henzia ef tu nakga (Shargh-kah-tah noh hen-sia ef two nahk-gah)."**_ The unseen creatures screeched and flew away, hungry for their first meal. The outcast watched on, but something in the crystal ball caught his eye.

He examined it closer, and mused to himself, "What have we here?"

* * *

**A little shaky in the beginning, but that ending! Oh man, this is about to get good! Will David, Tinker Bell, and Sunbeam reach the obelisk in time? Will the outcast's pets reach them first? And what did the outcast see in the crystal ball? R&R, PM, and special shout out to anyone who can guess what he saw!**


End file.
